


[Artwork] Bandom Daemons

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Reflection of the Soul [2]
Category: Bandom, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork based on my series Reflection of the Soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Artwork] Bandom Daemons

The lovel beckettsaporta now known as tommotommlinson created a wonderful animated gif set based on my daemon primer.

You can find the artwork [here!](http://tommotommlinson.tumblr.com/post/64865038105/bandom-daemon-edit-inspired-by-sparrowsverses)


End file.
